Embodiments of the invention relate generally to an eye imaging apparatus and system, for example, a hand-held eye imaging apparatus and related systems.
Eye imaging apparatuses have become increasingly important in eye examinations. Early diagnosis of eye diseases is often important in effective treatment and prevention of vision loss. In general, a comprehensive eye examination may include an examination of the anterior segment (such as the cornea), an examination of the posterior segment (such as the retina), and a vision function examination.
Conventionally, slit-lamp imaging systems may be used for examination of the cornea. However, slit imaging systems may lack mobility, such that it is difficult for the clinician to move the system within hospitals and/or to remote areas. For example, the cart carrying the slit-lamp imaging system may be relatively heavy and difficult to move. The computer or console associated with the system, and other system accessories, may reduce the portability of the system within hospitals, and may also reduce the ability to move the system to and/or from remote rural areas. The retina examination is usually performed by another complex eye imaging apparatus. It may be inconvenient and time consuming to switch the patients from one eye imaging apparatus to another. Furthermore, current eye examinations are often performed by a localized stand-alone imaging apparatus. It may be difficult to transfer medical data among different geographical locations and different hospitals. The problems associated with transfer of medical data may be more severe for developing countries where the access to the hospitals or eye care clinics is more limited.